Satellite communication systems have become ubiquitous. They are used for various purposes including home entertainment, military applications, real time financial transactions, radio, and mobile Internet to name a few. As satellite systems advance, the size of user terminals are becoming smaller and smaller. Moreover, the number of user terminals within a system are increasing. Various access and/or modulation techniques are being used within satellite systems to allow multiple users communicate with a hub at the same time.